


Secret Affairs

by CrazyBirdLady



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBirdLady/pseuds/CrazyBirdLady
Summary: You are the Devil's wife and since he is too busy for you decide to take matters in your own hands and meet with a secret lover, who just so happened to be thinking about you as well.





	Secret Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors! I hope you sinners enjoy~ - Crazy Bird Lady ❤

Being the wife of Satan and the Queen of Hell really is interesting, never in your life have you ever thought you would been in a sexual relationship with the Devil himself. He wasn’t all bad, he never treated you badly and he gave you anything you could possibly desire. Money, fame, power; it was all yours. You felt sorry for the poor saps that would waste their life away in his casino, even selling their souls to your demonic husband. It was really sad but it happened all too often. But luckily you were never in danger from the Devil’s wrath. He would never let such a beautiful women burn in hell. You were like a prize to him, a trophy to make all other men in Inkwell Isle jealous. Despite it, you honestly loved him, if it was possible to love the Devil.

 

But since he was always busy with running his business your sexual urges and lust soared and he never had any time with you anymore. It wasn’t like sex between you both was bad, sex between you and Satan was incredible.You just wished he had more time with you instead of caring about his casino all the time. It honestly made you jealous. Always giving you "Not now" or "I’m busy” as in excuse to not have sex with you. So you decided to take matters into your own hands and have affairs behind his back. It was not because you didn’t love him, you really did love him but you just had urges and they needed to be taken care of.

  
  


Your husband's only friend, partner, his “right hand man” was very handsome. His name was King Dice, he was a tall man with a voice that was smooth as chocolate. It was not uncommon for other women to try to sleep with him. He was indeed a lady’s man but you can definitely see why. Little did anyone know that both you and King Dice have been meeting up for some passionate nights together. You did your best kept your secret affair from the public, if anyone found out about your affairs, you couldn’t imagine how the your husband would react. But the thought of getting caught in the act and just the feeling of getting caught just made it so exciting.

  
  
\----------------------  
  


 

You sighed, you were very bored in your husband’s throne room. Little purple demons offering you wine and  hors d'oeuvres, you really had it good being the wife of Satan. Many women were jealous, what did you have did they didn’t. Honestly you had no clue why the Devil chose you to be his queen. But in all honesty, you didn’t   question it.  Your demonic husband was counting his loot, and you feeling frisky wanted to have some fun with your big bad husband. You brushed a hand on your husband's fur while you climbed on his hips. “Come on babe, how ‘bout we have some fun?” You said as you purred, you grazed a finger on his furry chest.

 

“Not now ______, Can’t you see I’m busy? How about later tonight when the casino is closed.” He said, rubbing your back affectionately.

 

“Ugh fine, whatever.” You huffed as you climbed off of him, clearly pissed off. He always says he's too busy. Damn this casino for stealing his time away from you.

  
  


“I’m going out for a walk, maybe go get a drink or something. I’ll see you later.” With that you exited the throne room to go look for your secret lover. You walked through the halls of the busy and lively casino. You wore a tight F/C cocktail dress, it hugged your curves beautifully. Men drunk or sober watched your hips sway as you walked, some even whistled and catcalled you. You just rolled your eyes, just a normal night in the casino you thought.

 

You made it to the break room of the casino, just as you were about to open the door you heard a strange but familiar sound.  _ What the hell?   _ You said to yourself. You pushed the door ever so slightly to get a better look. Surely enough there was King Dice, on the break room sofa with his hand around his member. He was pumping his cock, his eyes closed shut as your name rolled off his tongue.”Oh ______” he whimpered, it was a beautiful sight to say the least. 

  
  


Here was King Dice, a man that was praised for being a gentleman, here he is whimpering your name as he pleasured himself. Just watching him masturbate to you made you feel so hot and bothered, you felt your sex grow hot and your panties wet. You licked your lips, this was going to be fun.

 

“Having fun there Dice?” You said with a smirk on your face as you leaned on the door frame. His eyes immediately snapped open, his face turned into darker shade of red, if it was even possible.

  
  


“__-_____! What are you doing here?!” He said frantically, trying his best to regain his composure. “The real question here is what are you doing? What a naughty boy...”     

  
  


You laughed as you made your way to the sofa and climbed on top of the handsome die, you straddled him and gently pushed him to the floor. “My so-called husband isn’t giving me any attention as usual, how about we both help each other out?” You said with a wink.  

 

You grabbed his cock and swirled your tongue around his sensitive tip, his breath hitched as he played with your H/C hair. “Ohhhh ______....” 

  
  


Giggling you wrapped your lips around his throbbing cock and lowered your head slowly on his member. King Dice’s eyes rolled back as you bobbed your head, sucking him off in the empty break room. The door was slightly open, anyone near by could easily see you both. It was risky, but you absolutely loved the thrill. 

 

You took his cock from your mouth, his dick covered with your saliva , it was rock hard just begging to be fucked, You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed him. You needed this so badly. You pulled your F/C panties to the side and he positioned his member at your tight entrance.

  
  


Without a word he swiftly thrusted his cock deep inside you, you moaned loudly as he completely filled you. He rested his head on your shoulder as he roughly fucked you on the break room floor. The sound of skin slapping and your moans and grunts filled the room. “The devil doesn’t deserve you at all, you should be with me. I wouldn’t ignore you like he does, I would make sure you are always sexually satisfied.” King dice said kissing your exposed neck.

  
  


You felt his cock twitch deep inside you, his pace was getting more frantic and hard. His grip on your thighs was tighter, as much as your didn’t want this to end eventually someone was going to come in the break room. “I’m going to, I’m going to, oh god _____!”  

  
  


With one final thrust he thrusted as far as he could inside you and you felt his warm cum fill you up so deliciously. He kept his cock buried inside you as you both laid on the floor spent. He pulled out of you and readjusted his suit. You smirked at your secret lover, as you felt his warm seed spill out of you. 

 

You fixed your dress and your hair, you didn’t want it to make it obvious to your husband. The devil was always good at reading your emotions.

 

“I’ll see you later, I’m sure the Devil is wondering where I’m at. I hope you don’t miss me too much Dice.” You said giggling. 

 

“I’ll try my best _____, I’ll see you soon my amour.” He said with a chuckle, King Dice kissed your hand gracefully as he left the room to get back to work. 

  
  


You opened the door to Satan’s throne room and your husband's head perked up at your arrival. Finally giving you the attention you so desperately craved. 

 

“Did you have fun my love?” 

  
  


“I sure did.” You said with a smile on your face as you took a seat to your throne right next to him, crossing your legs seductively.   
  


Your husband lifted you from your throne as if you were light as a feather and held you bridal style. He carried you into the bedroom that you both shared, “How about  **we** have some fun now?” The devil said huskily that sent a shiver down your spine. 

  
  


Being the wife of the Devil really was interesting.  


End file.
